1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust treatment unit for treating exhaust gas from an engine of a work vehicle.
2. Background Information
Work vehicles such as a hydraulic excavator are equipped with an exhaust treatment device. The exhaust treatment device is connected to an engine through a connection pipe in order to treat the exhaust gas from the engine. The exhaust treatment device includes a diesel particulate filter device and a selective catalytic reduction device. The diesel particulate filter device reduces particulates contained in the exhaust gas. The selective catalytic reduction device reduces nitrogen oxide (NOx) contained in the exhaust gas. In some cases, these two exhaust treatment devices are disposed in a single unit for facilitating maintenance, and the unit is installed in a work vehicle. Such unit is referred to as an exhaust treatment unit
When the exhaust treatment unit is attached to the engine such that the exhaust treatment unit is supported by the engine, such heavy product is designed to be disposed on the upper part of the engine. Therefore, large load for attaching the exhaust treatment unit to the engine acts on a bracket. When enlarged for a reinforcement purpose, the bracket is inevitably increased in its weight.
Therefore, it is preferable to attach the exhaust treatment unit to a support member other than the engine. For example, in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-2012-097413(A), a table is mounted on an upper frame through support legs. The diesel particulate filter device and the selective catalytic reduction device are disposed on the top surface of the table.